the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 32
Vovy: Come on, it’s not that bad Jack: My wife. Hiding the fact she recruited an eight year old Four years before me. Vovy: Ah-hahahahahahaha Alyce: Heheheheh Jack: Telling me these exact words: You’re the only Anarchist, Jacky boy! Vovy: That sounded… Pervy… Eh *Lights cannabis cigarette* Mother of God, I was in rehab for 6 months Failed 13 times Jack: *Takes it from Vovy, crushes it under my foot* Vovy: Ah! Why?! Jack: Then maybe you need some help with willpower, eh? Vovy: Not willpower. Emotions *Injects morphine* AAAAAAAH Jack: *Takes that and crushes it* DEAR LORD Vovy: I’ve got more Jack: What is WRONG with you? Vovy: Nothing, I just own a DRUG MARKET Alyce: Ugh Jack: Don't you mean: Everything? Vovy: Yeah Prossies, drugs, illegal racing, black market. I’m the head of the black market Hell, my cousin owns Las Vegas Jack: And you’re trying to get some with every girl you seem to meet. Vovy: Eh, depends. If I was at home, hell yeah, but now… Jack: Still yeah Vovy: Yeah Jack: *Chuckles* Vovy: What? My dad had a prossie ring going on. He disgraced the family Then me and my cousin, we came in I shot my dad in the head Then we took over the business AND we got more ho's and profit Alyce: -Unimpressed- Vovy: It’s not pimping We have an actual Brothel So ha! Jack: I have a castle. Made of red glass. And a village And a wife who is more powerful than most beings on earth. Vovy: Fuck, I have Las Vegas Jack: And I am slowly becoming a Fear. So HA Vovy: Eh Sooo… How’s life Jack? Still no kids? Alyce: Hmph Jack: No. Like I said, I need to be a half-Fear for kids. Vovy: Oh, yeah. Sad for you Jack: Maybe I don't want kids. Vovy: I just can’t. Dunno why Alyce: -Smirks and a light over her head sparks and goes out- Jack: Maybe you just can't have them Whoa... Put the light back on, please? Alyce: Heheheh Vovy: Yea… Maybe *Spawns a ball of light in the air* Jack: *Sighs* Vovy: What, don’t want it? Jack: No. Alyce: -The light sputters back on- Vovy: *Light disappears* Jack: Thanks Vovy: Sooo… Anyone knows what a MSR is? ‘Cause I do Jack: NO ONE CARES Vovy: About snipers? What the fuck is with you people? Alyce: -Glares- Vovy: What? Alyce has left the chat. Jack: You know what. Vovy: *Looks for Isaac* Ahh… Where is he? Isaac! You on the roof bro?! *Goes up to the roof* *Steps on a loose tile, falls face first to the ground* I’m okay! Isaac: *Laughs* Watch your step, Vovy. Vovy: Ow Isaac: *Looks at Vovy* You okay? Trixy: *Is sleeping on a bed, with a scar on cheek* Vovy: Ugh… Yea *Weakly* My fucking dick... Hurts Isaac: *Laughs* Vovy: Oh come on *Gets up, goes back to the roof* *Has love bite on lip* Trixy: *Breathing weakly, sleeps* Vovy: So what’s up? How are ya? Isaac: Same as always Vovy: Sad? Or just waiting to get Mad by the throat? Isaac: ...Both. Vovy: Ah I’m slightly pissed. Lucien took Sally from me That’s great Trixy: *Wakes up* Fuck, my cheek hurts... Isaac: Hm. I know how that feels. Vovy: Yeah, and I CAN’T fuck him up Isaac: *Sighs* Vovy: What? Isaac: Nothing Trixy: *Walks out the porch, vision is a little bad* Hmm... I can't find the- Aaahh! *Falls to the ground, face first* Isaac: *Looks down at Tinka* Jack: Oh, joker! JⓍKER: Oh hi, Jack~ *Floats down* Jack: Anyways...*Weirded out*... JⓍKER: Yes? Jack: How has it been with you? JⓍKER: Good~ Absolutely wonderful~ Jack: Why? JⓍKER: I met the other Anarchist~ Jack: Alyce *Eyes burn with rage* JⓍKER: Yup... Her~ Lucien has joined. JⓍKER: *Is noticeably infatuated* Jack: God... How I LOATH her. JⓍKER: Aw, why~? Jack: Think about this. My wife did not tell me about a person she recruited at eight Trixy: Crazy, crappy lag. JⓍKER: So? Why is that a problem? Jack: It makes me mad. That someone has been serving longer, and she used the words: Jacky boy, you’re the first Anarchist! JⓍKER: Oh grow up, what are you, like 28 or so? Act like it! Jack: While she knew there was another. JⓍKER: It’s not like she slept with another man! *Slaps Jack with a deck of cards* Honestly~ Lucien: Did she? Vovy: *Gets up from fall* Ah... Isaac, why didn’t you move me? JⓍKER: No... Not that I’m aware of Trixy: *Flips a table* JⓍKER: The other Anarchist is a girl, a reeeeeally cute girl~ Jack: She is the embodiment of chaos Isaac: Hm? Jack: She could do anything she wishes and not give a fuck. Vovy: Why didn’t you wake me up? *Notices Lucien, goes silent* JⓍKER: Exactly, Jack, so stop whining. Be glad she didn’t do something worse Jack: *Glares* JⓍKER: I’m dead serious Jack: I know. Lucien: What I want to know is: Why this large obsession with the Slender Man. JⓍKER: I’m not sure~ Jack: She wants to be the one to take down the Black King Vovy: He is the strongest Fear JⓍKER: The King o' Spades Jack: I think... She may have been a Proxy before she became a Fear. Lucien: Maybe, Jack... But... I believe it is more than that. Jack: And then she forgot that she was a Proxy when she became a Fear. Alyce: -Appears- Lucien: Obsessions have... Downsides. Jack: All I know about it is The White Queen wants to call checkmate on the Black King Jack: So, I can inquire about it, of course Vovy: *Confused* Wha- Jack: However, she wants the suited guy dead at her feet. Lucien: Do you truly believe she can defeat him? Jack: Yes. Vovy: I’m never falling off a roof again Lucien: Jack, you have no idea what he's capable of. And you only said yes because of your loyalty to her. Jack: I do. Fears can kill any other Fear, and she has been training, and practicing for the fight for almost six hundred years. Alyce: Hmph... JⓍKER: Oh hi, Alyce~ How are ya?~ Jack: Hello Alyce. Vovy: Wait… What fight? Jack: MY Queen wants Slendy DEAD. Alyce: Hello Vovy: Oh, hi Alyce Lucien: So you don't really know who's going to win. Vovy: I fell off the roof Alyce: I'm better NOW, Joker –Glances at Joker, smirking- Vovy: Archangel wedded Jack to Blank so I’m sure he'll help JⓍKER: *Walks over to Alyce* Sorry bout earlier~ Alyce: Meh. Jack: Yes. And every Anarchist would help fend off the Proxies. Vovy: So Archie will help Lucien: He's killed hundreds of Fears. I've witnessed it with my own eyes. Vovy: Eh, who cares? JⓍKER: No hard feelings right? Jack: And, of course, you’re just trying to demoralize me. Lucien: So I highly doubt you will win. Vovy: And they can try Alyce: Of course -Smiles- Jack: You’re just trying to demoralize me, so that I lose faith. I know your tricks - you supposed "higher beings" always try this stuff. Vovy: I agree with Jack *Stands beside Jack* JⓍKER: *Smiles back* Lucien: Just stating the simple and obvious truth. Vovy: And the truth isn’t needed Jack: *Rolls eyes* The truth is whatever someone wants to think. Lucien: I look forward to watch the slaughter fest. Jack: The problem arises when others try to impose THEIR truth onto others, like you are doing now. Trixy: I am so confused JⓍKER: The truth is in your mind. Both of you are stating your own "truth" Vovy: The truth is your own Alyce: Our Queen will prevail. Lucien: You have your opinion of the truth, while I have mine. Jack: She will have that abomination head at her feet. Vovy: Yep Blank versus Slendy? Lucien: She can try. Jack: Yes, Vovy. Vovy: Holy – This, I gotta see Jack: It is not happening... Not yet. She decides. Vovy: Ah I’ll help ya Lucien: Because the last time they fought it was BLANK that was wounded and weak and on her knees by his feet. Jack: She was not ready. Vovy: Jack, count me in Jack: And she had been shot six times by a fifty caliber rifle. You try fighting after that. Vovy: I already have my life screwed inside out. And I have been shot like that Fifty caliber ain’t that bad Trixy: *Falls from the sky* Lucien: I'm sure the Black King will show no mercy this time. And oddly enough...he took pity on her the last time they fought. Vovy: Try twenty-millimeter explosive Jack: And you were helping, as was Marcus, and Kiba. We are talking one v one Vovy: Oh She is gonna die Jack: Oh, and she has... The other Fears on her side! They all want him DEAD Vovy: Yeah. And they all want Kiba Trixy: *Falls on a tree, grabs branch* Jack: Imagine, The Cold boy, the Plague Doctor, My Queen, The Manufactured Newborn! Vovy: That’s what’s confusing me Trixy: Is anybody around? I'm afraid of heights!!! *Closes eyes* Vovy: Archangel, Mother of Snakes… Jack: All against that faceless abomination! Lucien: You forget that not only does he adapt... He can evolve. So he grows stronger every day... Good luck trying to bring him down. Trixy: *Screams louder* Is anybody arouuuund? Jack: Slender Man. Will. Die. I can promise you that. Vovy: ... Alyce: Indeed. Vovy: This is suicide, but Jack Jack: What? Vovy: Count me in Jack: *Shakes Vovy's hand* Alright. Vovy: Already my life was fucked up by Black Eden, and someone is gonna pay for it Jack: And I assume I have Joker and Your support, Alyce? Alyce: WOOT WOOT down with the tall one! Trixy: Better let go... *Lets go* Jack: Calling checkmate on the Black King. *Smirks* Vovy: We are probably gonna die Alyce: Heheheh Jack: True. Vovy: But eh, we still got time *Opens vodka bottle, drinks* Jack: Drinking now as well, Vovy? Drugs, Drinking, Women? Alyce: -Glares- Vovy: Yep. That’s, my life. Las Vegas at my family’s fingertips has its benefits *Downs vodka* Alyce: Hmmm Vovy: Hey, Jack, since we might die Jack: Yes? Vovy: *Hands cannabis* Wanna puff? Jack: Wanna know something odd? Vovy: What? Jack: Fear blood and Soy Sauce look IDENTICAL Vovy: Oh yeah What the hell was I putting in my Chinese then? Jack: *Looks at Vovy* I don't... Know Alyce: -Giggles- Vovy: Three words: Blood. Vessel. Meeting. I need to go to one Jack: NO Why? Vovy: I don’t know Jack: People cutting themselves open while... In the act?! WHY WOULD YOU WANNA GO TO ONE?! Vovy: Yeah… I don’t know I do weird shit when I’m bored Alyce: Ugh Vovy: *Downs more vodka* Jack: I know, right? Just, UGGGG JⓍKER: Oooh, so THAT’S what a blood vessel meeting is FUCK YOU VOVY!!! *Throws a flaming playing card at him* Vovy: And fuck you too! Am I drunk yet? No? *Looks for Bacardi* Oh my god I need a cocktail Alyce: -Glares- Jack: *Kicks Vovy in the balls* NO YOU DO NOT JⓍKER: *Kicks Vovy in the stomach* Vovy: *Finds Bacardi* What? Jack: I need that shit! *Grabs it and downs it* JⓍKER: .... Vovy: Have that cannabis No, even better JⓍKER: *Facepalms* I’m surrounded by idiots Alyce: ... Vovy: *Pulls out a bag of magic mushrooms* THESE fuck you up real good. Have a few Jack: *Facedesks* I work for the Queen of Chaos, do I really need to be here?! Vovy: Yeah. I don’t know Jack: I could be blowing building up to the Eighteen-Twelve Overture! Vovy: Oh yeah... Jack: Or in the Isles, with my love. JⓍKER: I could be blowing up the 9/11 memorial... Your point? Jack: But NOOOOOO JⓍKER: Oh wait... I already did that~ Trixy: I am confused... Vovy: *Eats magic mushrooms* JⓍKER: The look of horror on the crowds face~ Vovy: *Eyes widen* Jack: I am just here with MORON - Wait… Joker... WHAT?! JⓍKER: So… Pleasing~ Alyce: -Smirks- Vovy: I’m so fucking high right now Jack: What did you do Joker?! JⓍKER: I blew up a memorial, duh. I do it all the time Vovy: Okay, who wants some magic mushrooms? JⓍKER: In graveyards, mostly Trixy: Not me... JⓍKER: Not me, I have magic cards~ Vovy: *Eats more magic mushrooms* Alyce: -Giggles- Vovy: Holy -I haven’t tried these in a looooooong time JⓍKER: *Walks over to Alyce* What’s so funny?~ Vovy: Fuck I’m seeing rainbows Alyce: -Looks Joker in the eye- You. Vovy: And the ground is a bunch of spiders?! Ah fu- Trixy: *Eats spicy jalapenos* Vovy: *Shakes as if something’s on me but there isn’t* JⓍKER: Me? Is that so?~ Vovy: Ah! *Effect wears off* I’m fine! Trixy: *Blows fire at everything* Alyce: Heheh Vovy: Mushrooms. Are. Awesome. *Offers some to Jack* Have some JⓍKER: *Grins* Jack: NO Vovy: Come on Jack: *Punches Vovy in the face, throws the mushrooms away* Because of you, I almost cheated on my wife. I am not taking anything you give me. Vovy: Hey that was Sally, not me The crazy bitches essence is really powerful Jack: I suppose. But... Still Vovy: But still what? Jack: Nothing. Vovy: *Downs Sally’s wine* Alyce: Hmph -Pokes Joker and gives him a small shock- Vovy: Forgot I had it JⓍKER: *Laughs* Vovy: What? Alyce: -Grins- Vovy: I see a connection Jack: A spark of love, do I see it? Vovy: I see it. Cupid was fair with these two And what am I saying? Wait is Lucien here? Alyce: ... Lucien: Indeed. Vovy: Huh? Oh you are here Alyce: -Glances around- Vovy: *Drinks Russian vodka* Now this is the shit Category:Blog posts